AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow
The AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow is a high-speed combat variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A high speed variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Episode 14 "Flash of Sorrow" According to p.105 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the AGE-1 Spallow uses repulsive forces, produced by the interaction of energy fields that are generated throughout the body, to achieve high acceleration and deceleration in the vacuum of space. It is capable of breaking the sound barrier At 33.4 tons, it is almost 25% lighter than the AGE-1 Normal. The Spallow was developed to counter the UE's high speed xvv-xc Zedas January 26, 2009. SOTSU 2012 Sunrise, MBS site. Official Mobile Suit Gundam AGE "MS Gundam AGE-1 Spallow". . The introduction of lighter parts and vernier/attitude control thrusters allows the Spallow to achieve mobility unprecedented in the history of MS "Gundam Sparrow AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.07, Bandai, (2011) . Its speed is at least as great as that of the Zedas, and its "Shigiru Blade" short sword has even greater cutting power than the Zedas sword, cutting through its blade with barely any effort. In order to reduce its chances of being detected, it was not given any beam weapons. Armaments ;*Shiguru Blade :A short sword that functions as Spallow's main weapon. The Shiguru Blade can cut through the armor and sword of the Zedas. The Spallow can increase cutting strength by using the blade in conjunction with a built-in forearm thruster."Gundam Sparrow AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.07, Bandai, (2011) The Shiguru Blade uses single-molecule high-speed vibration to offset resistance when cutting physical objects. It is usually aimed at the joints of enemy MS. p.105, Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization. Despite its appearance, the blade is actually really heavy and requires the whole body to swing in order to make the blade swing as well.Master Grade 1/100 "AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow" model kit manual The blade also requires time to reharden itself after cuts and is not designed to be used for long periods. ;*Needle Gun :Needle launchers concealed in the unit's knees. "Gundam Sparrow AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.07, Bandai, (2011) The projectiles are fired to a speed of 30 kilometers per second by repulsive forces. p.108, Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only person who can use this system is Flit himself. In order to mobilize the Gundam, the AGE Device must be used. History For the history of the AGE-1 Spallow, go to Flit Asuno's page Picture Gallery Age-1s-spallow-artwork.png|Gundam AGE -1 Spallow illustration 59248485.jpg|Spallow's Needle Gun Mg-spallow-box.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE -1 Spallow - Box art 56ty788se34.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE -1 Spallow - Box art Ag-spallow.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE -1 Spallow - Box art 75081317.jpg|Spallow's Shiguru Blade F5e2e49a.jpg|Shiguru Blade 404027af.jpg|Spallow in Action 8b39b7ea.jpg|Spallow vs. Zedas Spalow Neadle.jpg Spalow Sword Cut.jpg Trivia References 356778MS4335.jpg External Links *AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow on MAHQ.net Category:Mobile Weapons